For the One I Love Most
by BeyondBeleif13
Summary: China has Russia's child in the middle of World War two, but it's too dangerous for her. They send her to America, who wasn't in the war at the time, but when he joins the war they are secretly panicking. After the war, Russia argues with America about communism and then does some spying. What happens next? RoChu M-Preg Violence


At the hospital, the two nations cooed over their new little daughter, golden-brown eyes and pure white hair, a beautiful little baby girl.

"Shh, little one. You're safe in my arms aru." China whispered smiling, holding his beloved daughter close. To think nine months ago he was panicking. Well, it's actually rather logical since males don't _normally_ give birth. But, I guess he wasn't normal. He was a country, like Russia. Apparently male nations could give birth, he'd only heard about it once before with Germania and Rome, but it worked out.

Large arms wrapped gently around his waist and a head rested against his shoulder. Russia was making cute little faces for his new little girl.

"Aww! Look at you, bright as a sunflower, da?" Ivan smiled brightly, overjoyed for his new family. Sure, he would not like explaining this to Belarus but that can wait. "So adorable~" He then proceeded to play peek-a-boo with the baby. China chuckled lightly, holding the baby close and just happy it was his. It was just such a beautiful moment.

A moment that didn't last very long when someone rushed in saying: "Japan is coming right now! It's not safe!" The baby started crying, sensing panic and alarm.

China hushed the baby, rocking her gently back and forth. "It's alright, shh."

He looked up to Russia, afraid. "What do we do? Japan wants a fight, he might hurt Zhenya!" China said, holding the baby's head close to his chest.

Russia held him close, kissing him softly "It's too dangerous for our malenʹkaya devochka. I don't know what we should do."

China's eyes filled up with tears as he looked at his beloved Russia "Russia, she can't be part of this war. America is not involved in the war, we can send her there." China suggested.

"What are you saying?" Russia said, he didn't want to give up his daughter, but he knew that growing up in the middle of World War 2 would be extremely dangerous for her, especially with Germany getting so close to Moscow and Japan so close to taking over China. Tears came to his eyes as he said, "Alright…"

"We should get her adopted by a nice, loving family in America." China said, "After the war is over, hopefully we'll be able to see her again." He held his baby close one more time before handing her to Russia. "Make sure she's safe, alright?"

"Da, I promise, my Yao-Yao." They kissed softly, but then their heads snapped back up when they heard an explosion and several shouts in Japanese.

"RUN, IVAN!" Yao shouted, tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm not leaving without you, Yao-Yao!" He shouted back over the tremors of explosions.

"You have to! Japan wants to fight me, and I don't want him near our baby aru. Hurry!" China yelled, on second thought he rushed for one last kiss. "I love you." He whispered to the both of them.

The door was kicked open and standing there was a familiar, black-haired individual who gave China the scar across his back. He was holding his katana, looking directly at China so he didn't notice Russia jump out the window and run away.

Russia swore, "I will kill him if he harms Yao-Yao." He held his daughter close, running across the border back to his home, his scarf waving behind him. He opened the door and quickly ran into his house, locking the door behind him and leaning against it. Tears fell in his eyes as he slid to the floor, crying and holding his baby close.

Lithuania was standing in front of him, wide eyed. Russia was _crying_. (Russia didn't notice him) That is not something you see every century. But what really caught his attention was the bundle in his arms, "Is that a… baby?" He asked.

Russia looked up at Lithuania, wiping the tears out of his eyes, "Da. My little Zhenya… we have to protect her. Japan almost got to us. Go and get Estonia."

Lithuania nodded, rushing off to get Estonia and explaining the situation, "Russia has a baby in his arms, and it's apparently his. She looks under a month old… Estonia he's crying."

Estonia's eyes widened. "Crying?"

"Yes, crying. He asked me to get you." Lithuania said.

"I'll go right away." Estonia rushed out and to the door, standing in front of Russia, "You called for me, sir?"

"Da. I need you to get a boat over here ready to sail to America for me. I need to get over there as quickly as possible. Make sure you avoid the Japanese." Russia gave the orders softly.

"Of course, I'll get right on it." Estonia rushed to fill out his orders.

Lithuania walked back in, "Mr. Russia… may I ask something?"

"Go ahead, Lithuania." Russia looked up to him; the baby looked up as well.

Lithuania noticed the golden eyes, "May I ask, who the mother…is?" he asked.

"China." Russia answered, smiled lightly.


End file.
